


Examinaiton

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanagi tries to get to the root of his attraction for Akaya. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examinaiton

“This is ridiculous. I fail to see how it will assist me in my problem.”

“You requested my assistance with your kouhai issues and I am assisting you in the most efficient manner. Be sure to speak clearly into the microphone. Now, state your name.”

“Yanagi Renji.”

“And what is our purpose today?”

“I wish to understand my fixation on Kirihara Akaya.”

“Very good. Now, on the surface, what would you say are your feelings toward Akaya?”

“Do not call him Akaya, you don’t know him.”

“Answer the question, please.”

“I want to strip him, tie him to a bed, and ravage him until his eyes are red from screaming in ecstasy.”

“…”

“You asked.”

“Next question…”

  
 **& -&**

  
Renji first encountered Akaya at Rikkaidai Orientation. Renji, being responsible and well liked by the teachers, was assigned a group of freshmen to show around campus. Kirihara was the only freshman in the group who cared where the fire exits were and, when they passed the tennis courts, he held up the tour, inspecting the fence and, after hopping over said locked fence, checking the court surface for cracks or other imperfections.

“It’s good,” Kirihara announced from inside the court. “I’ll be a regular, so any of you looking to be on the team better watch out.” Kirihara followed the remark up with a leap and scamper over the fence.

At the time, Renji thought the new freshman was cute, but perhaps thought a little too much of himself. He’d be out of contention for high club standing within a week.

  
 **& -&**

  
“And was that when the attraction began?”

“Of course not.”

  
 **& -&**

  
Kirihara stood amongst fallen tennis balls, racquets with broken strings, and bodies. Lots of bodies, each belonging to a first year. “You’re all pretty pathetic if you can ‘t last even three minutes against me.”

“You!” Sanada grabbed Kirihara by the arm. “What are you doing?”

“Who’re you?” Kirihara tore free of Sanada’s grip and ran to the other side of the court. “Let’s play!”

Two minutes later, Sanada’s shadow hovered over Kirihara’s fallen body. “Pretty pathetic if you can’t last even two minutes against me.”

  
 **& -&**

  
“Lying there, he was very cute.”

“I see.”

“This isn’t helping, Sadaharu. We both have better things to be doing.”

“Working through any problem requires persistence. How often do you think about Kirihara-kun?”

“According to my calculations, 89% of the day.”

“Do those calculations take into account any dream activity?”

“Yes, I prorated the average amount of time spent in non-dream phases and allocated the rest to subconscious thought, which still qualifies as thought in the medical sense and is, therefore, open to inclusion in the total.”

“Would you say the majority of your thoughts are of a pure nature?”

  
 **& -&**

  
The shower room was clouded in heat, sweat, and steam. In the mist, flashes of skin came and went. Feet slapped against the wet tile floor.

Renji was accustomed to this sight and more or less immune to the nudity around him. This was a tennis shower and the boys in it his comrades. You didn’t think of your teammates’ nude bodies, even if they were well toned, even if they were _right there._

It would be rude.

“Senpai, can you help me? I lost something.” Kirihara tapped Renji on the back.

Renji turned and looked down where he thought Kirihara might be, though the steam made it difficult to see more than the top of his kouhai’s head. “What is it?”

A hand gripped Renji’s wrist and dragged him toward one of the shower stalls. “I lost my pumice stone somewhere around here and I can’t see through all the steam.”

The steam whirled, revealing a pale, muscular arm, beads of moisture sliding along it in jagged rivulets. “It would be best to wait until the steam clears.”

“But I need it _now_!”

Renji had never anticipated that he could become aroused so quickly, and without the reassuring presence of a towel nearby. “I’ll look for it over there.” Renji hastily walked away, groin hidden beneath the cover of his hands.

  
 **& -&**

  
“And that was the first time?”

“No.”

“I see.”

“Sadaharu, this isn’t helping. We’re not any closer to solving my problem.”

“Have the two of you had sexual relations?”

“Sadaharu!”

“Affirmative, then.”

  
 **& -&**

  
Renji gave up trying not to stare two weeks ago. Kirihara was staring, so it wasn’t doing any harm if Renji stared back.

That was the theory, at least.

Kirihara’s hands, frothy with soap lather, slid along his abdomen in small circles then moved down to his thighs. Kirihara bit his lip when his fingers grazed a sensitive spot, but he kept washing, occasionally looking over to wink at Renji.

Renji soaped himself efficiently and rinsed, eyes still on Kirihara.

  
 **& -&**

  
“Stop. This information is not pertinent to our study.”

“You wanted complete data.”

“This data is irrelevant. Next question. How does Akaya feel?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Have you collected no data on the matter.”

“I get distracted.”

“Right. 89%, correct?”

“Yes, 89%.”

  
 **& -&**

  
“Happy birthday, senpai!” Kirihara bounded up with a tray of yellow and black iced cupcakes. “Look, it’s Rikkaidai!”

“So it is.” Renji blew out the lone candle on the cupcake with the most icing.

“What did you wish for, senpai?” Kirihara asked while distributing deserts to the other regulars.

“Oh yes, do tell us what you were wishing for,” Niou snickered, earning him a cupcake to the face from an innocently whistling Kirihara.

“It slipped.” Kirihara said, tongue waggling at Niou.

In the moment Yanagi blew out his candle, he was wishing that the rest of the team weren’t there and that Kirihara’s clothes would be blown off by a large and mysterious wind. “I wished for victory at nationals.”

“That come with victory sex? Ow!”

“My foot slipped,” Kirihara said. “The courts are slippery from the rain.”

  
 **& -&**

  
“I’ve evaluated the data and can conclude only one thing.”

“Yes?”

“It’s love.”

“Love?”

“100%.”


End file.
